Yinbor sunsmuggler
Yinbor Sunsmuggler the childhood once upon a time there was a jedi cald nucal sunsmuggler he was a good jedi but he fell in love with a jedi girl cald sus seig. thier love was so strong that they wanted to mary eachother but because of the jedi codex it was forbiden for hedis to love so they left the jedi order to live in the ancient planet tython they made a house and later after few years they had a baby cald yinbor sunsmuggler nucal where so happy to have a son but after 3 years sus died by a rancor when searhing for food and you wonder how could she died well she forgot her lightsaber and was sick and had headache so when nucal found her dead he got sad and well..... he killd every singel racor he see. after 5 year nucal teachd nucal about the force and made him a jedi but 2 years later a musterius sith and a droid went to tython to collect lightsaber crystal for his lightsaber when the sith and his droid found nucal and yinbors house he discovered that they were jedis and decided to kill them nucal and the sith fought a epic battle but at the end nucal killd the sith but the droid stab him and shot yinbor troat yinbor was nearly dead but with his training he survived before nucal died he said to yinbor.. son you made have me proud for being a padawan one day you will be a great jedi hero dont cry for i will die soon but remember this never forget what is good and evil and but the most important never forget who you are i willforever be with you in the force.......when nucal died yinbor took nucals ship and tryed to go to another planet but he only reached to the space near corusant he was dying but a ship found him and rescued him when he came to corusant they calld for a medicdroid to heal him after hours of surgery they saved yinbor but he must have a respirator implant so they gave him one and he went out after the hospital yinbor didnt know what to do he was lost in the city and askd for credits to get food. a jedis training after 2years a jedi found yinbor siting in the street the jedi feeld that he was strong in the force yinbor explaind about his parents and what happend so the jedi took yinbor to the jedi temple so he can became a jedi after years of training. he had a master cald master chang he learnd yinbor about the force and traind him to a great jedi. yinbor later joind a squad calld the marrok squad where he fought with a clone general calld william galaxybot yinbor and william become good friend they fought epic battles togheter they had hallowen partys,build bases,hired recruts and fought eachoter for fun the friendships after a few years yinbor left the marrok squad and went on his own.one day he went to the jedi temple to see other jedis he meet a mecrenary calld shox.shox was a pirate mercenary and a friend of yinbor. they talk alot,showd thier houses and became good friends .after yinbors training were compleped he became a jedi master he knownd master plo koon and became friends too when he became a jedi master plo koon gave him a copy of hiw respirator mask that made yinbor stronger in the force. what happend to william well after yinbor left the squad william stoped to talk to yinbor so they havent meet each other in a while. and thats my friend is a part of the history of the jedi master yinbor sunsmuggler. the ship yinbor later build a base in felucia and made a big ship that he named the flying dutchman yinbor had always a talent to build stuff,construct lightsabers and mecanics.